


I Fall Apart

by jumpingjoy82



Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	I Fall Apart

## I Fall Apart - Hayd

[I Fall Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYPYBWcrDo0)

_It was mandatory karaoke night with the Waynes, and it was finally Damian’s turn. There was no way for him to get out of it. Nobody knew what song he chose until it started._

**I don't know where to begin**

**It's all the little things**

**That you think go unnoticed but I see them**

**I know these are merely words**

**Lyrics to a song you've never heard**

**But darling, I assure you I still mean them**

**And you fake a smile to try and act like you're okay**

**When all along all you need is to hear someone say**

_When Marinette heard the first few words, she automatically knew that the words were directed to her, and it made her want to start crying happily right then and there._

**When you are weak**

**I'll be so strong**

**When you can't sleep**

**I'll sing our song**

**When you feel cheap**

**Don't worry my love will be free**

**When you look at me**

**I can't breathe (no)**

**My heart sinks and inside**

**I fall apart**

**(I fall apart)**

**(I fall apart)**

_When they first met three years ago_

_Marinette walked into the coffee shop, and a quick scan of the room told her that the only seat available was with a boy who was staring intently at whatever he was working on._

**You don't know how beautiful**

**The melodies are that you quietly sing**

**That you think go unnoticed but I hear them**

**And you know doubt is your best friend**

**Along with the voices in your head**

**That you think go unnoticed but I know them**

_She decided that if there were still no seats after she ordered her ungodly amounts of caffeine, she would ask him if she could sit with him._

**And you fake a smile to try and act like you're okay**

**When all along all you need is to hear someone say**

_“Excuse me, Monsieur, may I sit here please? There don’t seem to be any other seats available.”, He just nodded without looking up from his work. They were just sitting there in comfortable silence when they both looked up. Both just thinking_ I want to have you in my life.

**When you are weak**

**I'll be so strong**

**When you can't sleep**

**I'll sing our song**

**When you feel cheap**

**Don't worry my love will be free**

**When you look at me**

**I can't breathe (no)**

_“Marinette,” she said holding her hand out, he smiled softly, “Damian.” And that was a start to there relationship_

**My heart sinks and inside**

**I fall apart**

**(I fall apart)**

**My heart sinks and inside**

**I fall apart**

**(I fall apart)**

_It seemed like he understood. Unlike all the people that came before him, just to ask what's wrong? He actually meant it and tried to understand, not wanting anything in return. He helped by just being apart of her life._

**My heart sinks and inside**

**When you are weak**

**I'll be so strong**

**When you can't sleep**

**I'll sing our song**

**When you feel cheap**

**Don't worry my love will be free**

**When you look at me**

**I can't breathe (no)**

**My heart sinks and inside**

_He was fine with being just a friend if it meant seeing her happy. It made him sad, but he knew from the day he met her, that he would do anything for her._

**I know we're nothing more than friends**

**And you'll probably be with him in the end**

_It turned out they both had romantic intentions for the other. They both had each other’s shoulders to lean on. They told each other everything, including alter egos._

**So every time I see your face**

**On the inside I fall apart**

**(I fall apart)**

_As the song ended, Marinette ran up there to Damian, hugged him, and said, “I love you so much.” “I love you too, Angel”_


End file.
